


The Metal Halo

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Series: Slave Crowned [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Angst, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Creepy, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Lust, Obsessive Behavior, POV First Person, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: We all know what happens after the Crown is removed. Now find out what happened in between.
Relationships: Tina Branford | Terra Branford/Kefka Palazzo
Series: Slave Crowned [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1133117
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one SHOT, like the previous works in the series. This one-shot was supposed to be switching POV's between Kefka and Terra. Though it's too long already, so I will post it in three parts based on POV. 
> 
> Oh yeah if you haven't figured already this is part three of a series.

> Give me one more taste of life before I slip and I'm gone for good.

It is funny at first, how triumph courses through your veins. I realize she is nodding only because I am doing it. A simple action, mimicking. I unshackle her wrists as I watch to see how she would react. She does not even flinch when the shackle unlocks, she is not faking, the crown is truly working. I slowly then reach for her ankles and do the same, quickly my eyes dart to see if she would jump, react, light the room ablaze. No instead she is quiet, motionless, and a part of me is disappointed. I stand up once again as I stare at her, she stares simply ahead, she does not respond at first. Perhaps she doesn't mimic everything after all.

"On your feet, my dear," I say simply and finally she responds. She stands simply and only stands. I'm amazed that such a creation exists and to think this was based off ancient technology. My eyes once again linger to her face, to her eyes and I feel it. A sharp pain like an ice pick stuck into my chest. It hurts, the dagger in my heart, as I stare back at those blank eyes. My right hand raises to my chest as I grip the fabric of my clothes tightly before I release a frustrated growl. I come to my senses as I turn, pushing aside the pain I thought I was over with. I clear my throat collecting myself. "Open up! It is done!" I warn the guards on the other side. I hear the metal locks unlock. "Come now my, dear, follow me."

I do not bother looking back as I can hear her faint footsteps behind me. I ignore the guards stares as they salute. The journey is tedious, with the tower being so high, not to mention an eyesore. Plain, steel, metal everywhere, the clanks of our heels is the only thing that reminds the dreadful eyesore that it has class. Finally we arrive and I walk to the throne room. The Emperor, Cid, General Leo and Celes are there and when they arrive a look of confusion, shock, and concern spans across their faces.

"So you have done it," Emperor Gestahl finally speaks. The only one who expression show no concern for the being behind me. He walks up to see for himself, his hands behind his back, as if to inspect my work. Our work, Cid after all put it together. He looks as he nears. "Hmmm," he releases as I eye him, so close he is to her. A bit of jealousy raises. He then raises a finger and pushes her on the forehead with a heavy finger. She wobbles a bit but does not attack the only response was a slow and lazy blink. Suddenly like a deep roar, the Emperor's chest bounces as he releases his roar of a laugh. "Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" I myself to smile but I can only manage to release a lopsided grin. I slowly turn to look at the others. Cid's face cowers with shame, General Leo with regret, and Celes a sadness very similar to Terra's. I turn back to look at her. My Terra and a memory pops into my mind, the night she could not burn the livestock, her eyes, that expression. "Ah we must test it out completely to be sure," the Emperor speaks once more. "Another day, perhaps," he says.

Everyone makes their way out but Terra stays standing still. The next day she is still standing on the same spot. I'm impressed but a bit dishearten as well. Luckily the Emperor was a bit disturbed. "Go to your room, eat, rest," he says simply and finally she walks away. My head turns as she finally leaves the room and I push back the ache in my chest once more. "Hmm, I have a feeling she is going to have to be watched over, perhaps programming," he said as Terra finally leaves the room. I smile briefly with a nod. "She was your protege, you take care of her, you watch over her," he finally decides. I smile brightly with a nod and exuberant bow.

"If I must," I say simply. I'm confused on what to feel: joy, hurt, sorrow, frustration. I can't make it out but I cannot object at the moment. I begin to take my leave. When he speaks again.

"That being said..." he pauses, "-if anything happens to her it is your head," he adds. I turn again and nod.

"Nothing will happen to her, I promise," I say as I back away slowly and turn. I can no longer force myself to smile. My face is surely a bitter frown.

It so happens the Emperor is right. Terra is like a child, small, and needs to be told precisely what to do. It is easy to send her away at first. My pain still fresh as I can't bear to look or be in her mindless presence long. "Go, take care of yourself, I can't stand the sight of you," I say with a wave of my hand and for a moment I thought I saw sadness in her eyes. I turn to look back to make sure but she is already facing the door. I turn and swallow, why does it hurt so much?

As amazing the crown is, it is not without flaws. It appears that anyone with half a brain can command her and she would listen. Soldiers of lower rank, that tell her, to stop, or move, or go away. It is irritating to stumble upon this fact. The day when she stood after a test run.

"Please don't look at me," a guard says. Her head turns but she does not move. "Go away!" he finally says and she finally makes her way away from him but then stops a few feet later. Anger swells my chest and a part of me wants to wring the guard's neck for speaking to her so. Though my sweet doll shows no emotion. No objection but this idea is a dangerous one that needs to be remedied. I walk up towards her side.

"Come along now, Terra," I say simply as I turn and lead her back towards her room. I stop short as I decide to face her or not. Instead I just turn my shoulder. "Take a bath, eat, and then rest," I say before moving on. She goes into her room and obeys.

Soon another flaw is revealed, it seems to overheat and after a good amount of serious, complex commands, sweat could be seen dripping off her forehead. Then and only then I see it. An ounce of emotion, as the corner of her lip twitches. I near as I run my finger and wipe a droplet of sweat. My eyes narrow. I want to see it again, I want to see her sweat, I want to see that twitch, that ounce of emotion. I raise my hand towards the metal crown and realize it is hot and once again an ache of guilt feels me. If it hot to the touch then surely it is hot upon her head. I'm tempted to take it off, right there and then. To relieve her of this burden, a flicker of hope hits me. As an image of me turning off the headband and taking if off upon her brow. Her eyes blinking a few times as she comes to before she looks up at me with heavy lids. Her lips parts as she takes her first free breath in a long time before she smiles softly and wraps her arms around me.

"Kefka! What are you doing?" My eyes widen as I realize my hands are around the crown and near the switch to turn it off. I swallow as I finally come to my senses. General Leo nears. "What are you doing?" he asks again, his tone is deep and serious. I cough as shake my head and smile.

"Why, simply wiping off the sweat of her forehead," I answer simply before taking out a handkerchief and doing just that. His eyes narrow, he doesn't seem to buy it.

"It didn't look like it," he starts. I smile as I shake my head.

"And?" I ask in reply.

"I don't trust you," he adds. Suddenly my expression sours. I'm insulted and hurt.

"Really?" I say bitterly. "Now all of a sudden you don't trust me?!" I ask insulted. " I have been practically watching over the girl my whole life! Nothing has happened to her before. Why would anything happen to her now!?" I finally let out.

"She doesn't belong to you, she belongs to the Emperor," he reminds me. I scoff while rolling my eyes.

"Well obviously!" I let out.

"You may have placed the crown on her but do not fool yourself. You may fool the others but you do not fool me," he says as he starts to turn and I raise a brow confused. "Don't think I don't see you struggle with regret," he reveals as he finally walks away. I swallow as my eyes sting. I grit my teeth as I look away, growling frustrated. He always gets the best of me. I hate it. Though, his words are not without truth.

"You have nothing to worry about! I will do no such thing! It is my head after all," I respond more cooly. I grab Terra's wrist as I pull her to follow. "Come along now," I say as she follows behind me. My head lowers to the sound of bitter truth.

It's irritating that General Leo can see it. See through me and as much as it angers me, a creeping fear rises. If he can see that, what else can he see? Is it that obvious to others that I struggle. I cannot help but wonder if he knows truly how much I care.

I lead her to Cid as I explain to him the irritating flaws. He agrees something needs to be done. Improvements need to be made. We run some tests to see what is causing the overheating and after a few experiments it becomes obvious. Cid looks away when Terra roasts a room full of chickens. The screen beeps showing that the temperature of the crown is overheating. We run a few more tests to be sure and our hypothesis becomes true.

"Certain actions causes it to overheat. Those that she would not deem favorable it seems," Cid says. I lean against the wall, my arms crossed.

"Obviously," I finally say. "She is resiting the crown and therefore it works harder to force her to do things she doesn't like," I finally agreed. I look at Cid and grimace. "How do we remedy that?" I ask simply. He shakes his head.

"Ugh, might need a few redesigns. For now we need to inform the Emperor not to overuse her," he says. I nod in agreement.

“Terra, come along," I order lightly. I walk out of the room as calmly as possible. The door closes to the lab and suddenly I am grinning. Ha, I knew it! My little firebug is still underneath there after all. That twitch on the corner of her lips was real, the sadness in her eyes. It had to be true.

I turn and as I draw her near, gently grabbing her shoulders before embracing her in a hug. My eyes close as I place my head gently on top of hers. However, she does not move, she does not respond. She does not raise her arms to embrace me back and it stings. A hollow sting that still aches my chest. My eyes open with realization. "Hmph?" I release as I step back. I look down at her once more. The top of her head is what I see since she is staring straight ahead. I bend down slightly as I place my finger under her chin and I raise her face ever so gently to face mines. Her eyes are still empty, her lids a bit low. Then slowly they began to focus on me. A slow smile spreads across my face as an ounce of hope lingers. "Ah, my dearest Terra. Why don't we get you cleaned up and settled," I finally say.

I hold her hand as I lead her back towards her room then I stop and hesitate. I let go of her hand and pause. "Follow me," I say and instead I lead her back towards my room. I ignore the salutes and the guards that eye us as we head towards my chambers. I open the door. "Come along," I say and I close the door. She stands there and I release a heavy smile. I rub my hands as I sigh. "My dearest firebug, are you tired?" I ask as I hop on my bed and begin to unlace my boots. She merely blinks. "I'll take that as a yes!" I squeal. "I knew you were under there. You're a fighter my sweet, a strong and powerful one," I finally say as I kick them off. I hop off my bed.

As I near, I can't help but rub my fingers against the metal crown which is still a bit warm but has cooled off significantly. I push a strand of loose hair back. The smell of sweat lingers and I release a breathy sigh. Memories of her scent fill me and my hands are unconsciously upon her shoulders. The burning sensation is still there, a fire, a small hum of magic but it is so low. "Let's get you cleaned up," I finally say. I lead her to my bathroom and tell her to bathe herself. I browse through my closet but I know nothing will fit. So I simply pull out a tunic. I walk in and she cleaning herself, like a robot, clumsily and I sigh once more. I place the tunic by the towel.

"You are just a shell of what you used to be," I say against my own accord. I bend down and I place a hand into the water, it is cold. I swallow my lips twitches a bit. "Your grace; gone," I say sadly. "Your warmth barely lingers, your magic, hidden," I lament as I place the small amount of water upon her lovely locks. "I hope the next crown remedies that," I finally say before standing up and taking my leave. She walks out in only my tunic and my eyes widen, I begin to harden. I look away and swallow. Her breast barely covered between the lightly tied laces. Her legs a few inches above the knee. I perk a heavy brow. I lay back upon my bed as I stare at her. Pushing the urges away, training myself to resit her. Though I am weak. I raise my finger and motion her to come. "Come here," I lull. She does what she is told.

I sit up straight as I swallow. Her scent now smells like soap and her hair like flowers. I close my eyes as I reach up towards her face. My thumb rubs against her lips. I slowly draw her near as I lean in. I gently press my lips against her. A small but chaste kiss before my lips slides against the skin of her face. A small red stain shows. I rub it off gently with my thumb. "Put on that cape...and go to your room," I finally whisper looking away. "Rest," I add before gripping my sheets. I am a fool to think I can ever fool myself.

The Emperor is informed of this issue and has agreed to not send her out. As I continue to watch her. A part of me eagerly waits for a chance to slip off the crown. A chance to see real, true, raw emotion. A chance to feel that vibration, that true, power of magic, that I couldn't resist and draws me near. However, the chance had to wait. I was sent out once more.

"I'll have Cid watch over her for the time being," the Emperor says.

"Bu-but-" I struggle with a moment before I realize what I am doing. I suddenly swallow and a wide grin wipes across my face. "But of course! She'll be in good hands," I finally manage to perk up and swallow. I bow and take my leave. I walk into her room and slam the door. “Alright my little firebug, you're in his hands now. OH, who? No other than the hands that tinkerer, Cid!" I say to her as I start to pace. "If it up to me! No, I would not leave you so helpless, so defenseless but alas I cannot rebel....not just yet," I say through clenched teeth. My hands in a fist. "Look at you, such a good listener," I say before I walk up to her and place my hands upon her shoulders. They do not sting like they used to. I frown a moment before planting a kiss on top of her head. "I'll be back soon, do not worry," I add bidding farewell.

I escort her to Cid. I am sent out along with General Leo, Celes, and a small army. Two towns decide to gather together and rebel. They are finally wisening up, but it is too late. "Celes you'll take the Northern corner, cutting off their escape route, Leo you watch the west flank, cutting off their possible supply line. This will weaken them, we wait a few days they will either surrender or we roast them. Got it!" I say as I point my finger at the points of the map.

"Got it!" Celes says with a nod.

"It's General..." Leo pauses. "But I understand," he says they both leave my tent soon after. I have scouts patrolling as well. Keeping me update on everyone's location. They smell like a wet Chocobo but they get the job done.

"I think General Leo has intercepted a runner. I'm not sure what was said on the message. I have another solider coming back once he knows," the lower rank officer says. I nod as I signal him to leave. I am bored and I have my suspicions on what was on the note. I stand up from the velvet cushion that is own the tent. My fingers wiggling just waiting for things to go wrong.

Unfortunately, it's not, not nearly soon enough. Thoughts start to worry about what if they change the crown without me? This thought irritates me for some reason as I walk out of our camp and start heading into enemy territory.

"Sir! General Kefka what are you doing?" a soldier asks in confusion.

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm attacking, Ha!" I answer. Soon after a few soldiers follow suit as we grow near they begin to open fire. "Surprise!" I yell as I bow with a wide smile. It takes them a few minutes before they begin to attack back. I signal my men to hold fire as I walk up a few steps and as I snap. A small flame sparks and as my hand widens it grows. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" I say before tossing it towards the nearest enemy and lighting it aflame. His yells of pain as the fire spread throughout his body, amuses me. I cannot help but laugh at his attempts to put himself up but instead he falls dead. Burnt flesh causes me to ice the next few rounds. Magic courses threw me and all I feel is power, a euphoric release of my own making. By the time General Leo and Celes arrive more than half the enemy's troops are dead.

"You fool, they had just let me know of their surrender!" he yells. I turn to face him slightly out of breath.

"Well a simple mistake on their account," I say simply. "Next time they'll know who to send the letter to!" I joke as I toss one more fireball towards an enemy tent. I notice the anger and frustration on General Leo's face and the confusion and fear on Dame Celes. "Tch, oh--all right," I say before letting out a wave of ice putting out the tent. "Better?" I ask, before grinning.

I had almost forgotten how fun war could be. I had been so preoccupied with my little doll, Terra. "Terra, Terra, Terra," I sing as I arrive back to my room. I miss saying her name, I miss her worrisome confessions. I miss being her priest. I just want to hear her voice once again. I swallow as I bathe before going out to the Lab.

"Ah, Kefka, you're back!" Cid says. I smile and with a nod.

"But of course! How's everything going?" I ask.

"I just finished my next version of the crown, this should work better," he says happily. I clap my hands together and rub them.

"Fantastic!" I let out. "So when do we do this?" I ask.

"We can do it now if you like?" he replies. I hesitate for a moment before I smile.

"Alright then!" I say.

"Okay be right there," he says. Terra lays on a cold metal table before we sedate her heavily. I watch as Cid takes the crown off her head, her head tilts to her side. She simply sleeps as we notice a red mark where the crown used to be. "Not too bad to be honest, I think she'll heal well as always if the crown no longer continues to overheat that is," he says. Cid hands me the newest crown. "I...I just can't do it," he confesses. I sigh as I look away and roll my eyes for a moment. That sentimental old fool.

"If I must," I reply. "Give it here," I say as I snatch the crown from his hands. I look at it, it looks almost the same as the last one. I exhale before making way to the other side of the table where Cid hovers on the opposite end. I look down at her, sleeping, gently, angelically, a part of me hope she wakes but I know she's way too sedated to do so. I slowly lower the crown upon near her head. "You need to lift her head for me to put it on properly," I say. Cid silently obeys, lifting her head ever so slightly to not strain or stir her. I slide her ponytail in first before placing the crown upon her head, near the same spot as last time. I hesitate for a moment as Cid lowers her head once more.

"You need to turn it on, Kefka," he warns. I swallow I'm sure my face betrays me at this moment as I grimace but I put my finger back near the side of the crown and switch it on. It hums slightly then goes silent. I sigh slightly defeated as I look back up at Cid and smile. It is forced but I'm so good at forcing them that no can tell the difference.

"Now what?" I ask.

"When she's close to stirring we can program her a bit," he says. He scratches her head. "Unlike the last crown, she'll have the capability of limited thought. Not everyone with a pair of vocal cords or hands can boss her around," he clarifies. "This only works because of previous knowledge that is already stored inside her brain," he explains. "For the meantime, we just let her rest," he says. I do as Cid says and I leave. We wait for about six hours and in the morning I return. "Ah you're here," he greets. "I suppose right before breakfast is as good as any other time," Cid says rubbing the back of his neck. "Come on let's get this over with," he says unenthusiastically.

We hover around the metal bed once more as she continues to sleep silently. Her chest rising and lowering in a slow and steady pace. I resist the urge to push back some loose strands of hair like I've done so many times before. An image of a sweaty bangs pops into my mind, her eyes slowly closing, as she falls into my gentle touch. I look away pushing the memory aside as well.

"Alright, here we go," Cid says. "I suppose we need to get her more near awake, the sedative will keep her very near sleep," Cid says. I sigh not sure what he is asking, I tilt my head as I raise my brows. "Well shake her a bit, try to get her near consciousness," he states. I grimace as I lower myself a bit against my own will, I push a loose strand of hair to her side. My other hands reaches the side of her arm.

"Terra," I pause as I force myself not to call her by a term of endearment. "Terra, it is I, Kefka, you must wake up now," I sing gently as I try to shake her gently as my other hand rubs her shoulder. "Now, now, it is not the time to sleep, wake up --Terra," I say a bit louder, and finally I hear a soft sweet little murmur and my heart skips a beat and I smile.

"Well, I-" Cid pauses. "You were surprisingly gentle," he finally reveals and my head snaps up towards him slightly insulted. What kind of a monster does this man takes me? I bite down my tongue as Cid nods. "That's close enough, now repeat after me, it'll probably help if you do it as well, Kefka," Cid says. I swallow as I nod in response. "I will only listen to those of equal or superior standing," he pauses.

"I will only listen to those of equal or superior standing," I follow suite and slowly her lips part as she slowly murmurs our words. I smile in shock and surprise as I look back at the brilliant old man.

"I will take care of every personal need within my own means," Cid says and I repeat as well. Slowly Terra does the same.

"I will no longer feel the pain and agony of war, I will only obey, I will not think or dwell, just simply obey."

  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

> I am bound by this Halo. I am seemingly mindless, I am not.

My eyes open, I am awake, it is morning. The ceiling is not my room but it looks familiar. I feel as if I have awoken from a long dream. I cannot remember anything but a few words. My own and others. They echo slightly in my mind and though I cannot make them out I feel bound by them. I finally sit up and I realize where I am at. It is my old room, my childhood room. The room I was given right after my nanny left me. I want to smile, I want to speak, but I cannot. I simply sit up and stare. I am trapped and lost like a zombie I cannot do what I will.

My stomach growls, I am hungry it seems, soon I feel my legs moving, shifting aside. I am making my way towards the mess hall. I ignore the stares of the others, they no longer salute me as I pass. I do not understand but perhaps they know why. I pause as I select items. Items that I know are healthy and I usually to my liking. I don't know how my body seems to know this. It is on autopilot. I slowly feed myself. It is a bit too slow for my liking but I can taste the food, I can enjoy that small pleasure of taste. Even though it is taking much longer to fill myself up. I suppose my body decides it is full as I stop finally. I sit there, I cannot turn my eyes to stare and look around. I can only see those that are already in my vision. Though somehow I feel slightly aware.

I'm walking back towards the room I was once in before I stop as I hear the sounds of soldiers running. Without even thinking about it my body lays down, I am suddenly doing situps right in the middle of the corridor. Why? I know why, to stay fit, but why at this spot? I cannot do anything about it. I simply just do it. Finally, after about 60 of them I stop and switch it up. After my body begins to ache a bit I finally return back to my room. My original room, I feel like I'm being watched by I don't know by whom. I make my way into my room and I pause, I slowly blink. I feel sore, I smell sweaty, as soon as I register that my body heads towards my bathroom. I begin to bathe, slowly, but the warm water relieves my aches. So for once, I don't mind.

After thirty minutes. I get out to dry myself, dress and sit on my bed. My head lowers a bit and I just want to look around my room. I want to explore my items, take a stroll, move my legs within my own will. I can't, I can only see my legs in front of me, I can feel my hands on the sheets. Somehow I manage to grip them, the only thing I am able to do. The only way to express, how I feel.

I awake once more, the unknown words that I am bound by lingers in my head. I'm on autopilot, as I begin to repeat the same routine. Though, I wish I was back in the small room, my old one with the window. I guess some things cannot be helped. It is strange I cannot fully remember or comprehend what is going on. As I yearn for a word I cannot remember. I cannot remember why I am in this situation, I simply just am.

I am walking back to the mess hall when I see a familiar face. Celes, Dame Celes, equal rank. She stops, her eyes brighten for a bit.

"Terra," she says simply. I stop, slightly alert, ready to take orders. She looks me over than smiles. "I..you're awake," she says. I simply blink. "I...guess I was kind of hoping that you were back to normal," she says with a sigh of defeat. She looks down sadden. "I don't know how this thing works or if you'll ever remember this..." she pauses, her hands turn to fists. "I'm sorry this happened to you," she finally says before walking past me. I slightly nod as a response. I no longer hear her footsteps an I continue on my way to eat breakfast.

I eat breakfast once more, things that are healthy but of my liking as well. As if I know my body will reject things I don't think taste well. I once again go outside to start exercising. For some reason, I always stop at the middle of the corridor and begin doing my exercise routine. As usual, I start with situps. One, two, I'm supposed I am keeping track. Around the thirties, a familiar face hovers above me, he is grinning, entertained as he looks down upon me.

"Terra, there you are my little firebug," his voice, I know immediately who it belongs to. A pain in my chest appears out of nowhere. Kefka, General Kefka, of higher rank. I'm alert once more as I am still doing my pushups. "Come now, stop that, and follow me," he orders. I stop immediately as I stand up and follow suit. I suddenly feel a strange sadness I cannot remember exactly why. He leads me to his room. His room is familiar, it looks the same. I feel neutral, in it, just like my own room. He closes the door and slaps loudly as he spins around. I stand there simply as he makes his way towards his wine cabinet, pours himself a goblet, and begins to drink. "I have been watching you my sweet, Cid is truly a genius," he says as he takes a sip. He hops on his bed as he begins to take unlace his boots. Soon he kicks them off and takes another drink excitedly. His frowns suddenly appear as he hops off his bed and walks near. He is hovering near and I cannot see his face, a goblet lowers in front of me. "Remember this it is your favorite," he says. I can smell it, berries and roses. My lips gently part, I begin to salivate. It must be true. "Go on here take it, have a taste," he says simply. My hand rises and grabs the goblet before I do as I told. I raise it to my lips and take a small taste. It is good. "What do you think?" he asks.

"It is good," I suddenly respond and I cannot even believe I answered. Honestly. Kefka lowers, his eyes widen. He seems to be in some sort of shock as well.

"Did..you..." he pauses. "You answered!" he lets out happily. "You answered and you did...honestly. I know it!" he says excitedly. He takes the goblet out of my hand and takes a big drink before tossing the empty chalice on his bed. It bounces a bit. Suddenly I feel his hands upon my wrist, they slide quickly as he begins to spin me around. My legs are moving to keep up and I feel happy, excited as well. Though I cannot express it.

He stops suddenly and I feel dizzy. "You talked my sweet," he says and pulls me close to a hug. My heart aches once again, words processing; my sweet. His warmth is familiar. It is strangely comforting. I feel his finger below my chin as he guides my head to look up at him. "If only you know how much I have yearned to hear your voice," he says. I stare into his blue eyes, they look like the ocean, deep, and fathomless. I am confused. I do not know what is going on in this situation, I do not know how I feel. He smiles and steps back. "Small steps my dear, small steps," he says to himself more than anything. I step slightly forward in small steps. He hears it and turns and then suddenly he throws his head back and chuckles loudly. His laugh is comedic. It does not look like a man of his stature would laugh in such a hearty way. I find it funny but I cannot laugh.

He calls me to his room, every so often. I do not understand why at first, but some of his gestures seem, intimate. I cannot comprehend how I feel about them. I'm conflicted, I struggle to remember. To remember the emotions attached to them. He seems caring, enduring at times, then other times frustrated. I can't remedy this. I find myself in my room once more. It is growing dark. I turn on the lights as I sit back on my bed. I am trying to figure out what I am feeling, bored? Maybe. I half expect Kefka to call upon me but he doesn't.

I am like a zombie once more my legs are taking me someplace I do not know where. It is to a location I never been to before.

"Is that Dame Terra?" I hear a soldier asks. "Is she allowed to come out here on her own?" he asks his fellow guard.

"I don't' know. Maybe? Maybe she was ordered to," he responds.

"I don't think so, she never comes out on her own anymore," he says.

"Dame Terra, you must turn back," he says. He is of lower rank, I do not obey. My legs keep taking me forward. I am in the city, it is Vector I recognize this place. I slowly begin to recognize everywhere, places that my legs are taking me. It feels familiar, it feels comforting. I am out of town and near a prairie. I stop and I stand there. I am still as a warm gentle breeze blows. It is comforting, I feel at ease. My eyes close. I yearn for this, whatever it is.

_"Kupo?"_

My eyes open it is a Moogle. It stands in front of me and I cannot react. I want to reach out and touch it. I want to smile, I want to kneel and I want to beckon it near. I cannot. I simply stand there staring back at it. It stares at me. I think it knows me, I think it knows something is wrong. It stares before it lets out a sad trill. It is the cutest saddest sound ever. It breaks my heart and I feel it. A tear, warm, it slides down my cheek. My eyes must have watered up against my will, or was it? It is how I am truly feeling. A ring upon my head feels a bit hot. I don't know why. It just does.

"There she is!" I hear a soldier say.

"She's...here," I hear a familiar voice.

"Let's go get her before the Emperor finds out," I hear another familiar voice. "Wait is that a...Moogle!?" General Leo lets out in shock. The Moogle vanishes with a pop. I am happy about it and sad at the same time.

"I told you they exist!" a soldier says. I feel a hand around my arm. It is a strong and forceful grip.

"Come along Terra...we must leave," it is Kefka who is nearest, it is his grip I feel. Yet I do not obey. "Terra?" he asks.

"What's going on?" General Leo says.

"I don't know, she's not listening," Kefka replies.

"I thought Cid fixed these issues," General Leo yells back from a distance. Suddenly Kefka is in front of me. His blue eyes widen in the moonlight. His look softens, as he examines me. One hand reaches near the warmth upon my head, the other wipes another tear that slides down my cheek. He leans close suddenly.

"Now is not the time my sweet, let's go," he whispers to my ear. Finally, I obey.

I am led back to my room. I hear them whisper, I can only make part of it out. They are trying to figure out if Cid should hear about this or if this or if this is just a one-time thing.

"The crown was warm, it means, she was resiting," I hear Kefka say.

"It is an odd thing to resist or do," General Leo agrees. "However she had a habit of doing that before all this nonsense, maybe it was just a conflict," he speaks.

"You might be right," I hear Kefka agree. "She is programmed to take care of her needs for whatever reason going out to pasture fulfills this obligation, however, she isn't allowed to venture out of her own, probably why the crown started to heat up," Kefka says.

"Maybe you should allow her more freedom to roam," General Leo then stated. "It's better than the alternative," he says.

"Perhaps, I'll see what Cid says about it." With that, I hear footsteps make their way down the hall. The door opens and I hear him shuffle in. He bends down and looks at my face once more. He smiles gently, it is warm as he tilts his head. His thumb is upon my lips and my lips gently part to his touch. It is familiar it is strangely comforting as it is intimate. "I know you are still under there my firebug, my sweet, sweet magic-user, why do you wander?" he questions. Suddenly he stands and his touch is gone. He makes his way out of the room and I am alone once more.

I am awake once more the routine starts again though this time I am escorted out to the pastures I like to be out. I am left alone there for an hour. For the most part I simply stand there but it fills a strange need. An emotion I just don't know what. I am escorted back in once more. I am practicing, I am good. My skill with the blade is almost on par with Celes now, my magic flows with ease. General Leo seems finally pleased.

"Enough," I hear him say. I stop. I can hear the moans and groans from the soldiers around me. "You did well Terra. At ease, clean up," he says. I make my way out. Something about those words linger. Something about his tone lifts me. I don't know why but I am somehow excited to hear them. I make my way to my room as I bathe. I clean up and I get dress and clean myself. My door opens.

"Get dress my little firebug and come to my room when you are done," the door closes. I begin to do as I'm told. I open my armoire, I feel my heart skip a beat. These clothes seem familiar, there is an emotional attachment to the garments in my armoire. I can't quite place it yet. My hand lifts as I separate to look at the garments. The style is familiar and suddenly an emotion fills me as I remember. These garments were designed by Kefka, these items were gifts from Kefka. These garments please him. I grab one and put it on. I make my way towards the mirror I simply examine myself. I do not pose or check for other angles. Almost like a habit of mines to simply make one quick glance over or is it simply what everyone does before leaving. My feet are moving and I'm leaving the room. I make my way to General Kefka's room. I open the door and walk in.

"Ah, finally you're here," I hear him say, he is pouring two gilded goblets full of wine. I like that wine. He finally looks at my direction and stops for a moment. His eyes widen. His face makes a mixture of reactions. Finally, he smirks out a lopsided grin. "Did you dress like that for me?!" he says as he seems happy. He walks up towards me and hands me a goblet. "Drink up my sweet," he says. I grab the goblet and I begin to sip. "Na-ah-ah, cheers," he says. I stop and I click my goblet to his.

"Cheers," I say simply. This pleases him. I drink once more. I am enjoying the taste of wine. He leads me to a small round table. He begins to refill my glass. "You must wonder why we are celebrating," he says. "It is because General Leo has informed me of your measure, you are a success!" he says. He is quiet as he pours himself more wine. "You may never have mentioned it but I know it is something you struggled with and wanted," he says. "You always wanted to be good enough, you always wanted to prove your worth and you have finally done it," he says with a wink. I am at a loss. My eyes widen, I know this statement is true and I don't know why I am reacting this way. Should I be happy? Am I happy? Why am I feeling shocked instead? The warmth around my head heats up once more. "What's the matter, my dear, go on drink up," he says. I nod as I do as I'm told.

His eyes narrow. He places down his goblet as he lets out a scoff. He jumps to his feet as he walks around a bit. "I can feel it, the warmth of magic still lingers on you today," he says. Suddenly he is near once more. "If only you know how much I yearn for it," he whispers. I am confused. Yearn for magic? He sits on his bed as he watches me. I continue to drink my wine as I'm told. He looks amused at first then bored. I know I am starting to get intoxicated. My vision blurs slightly. "Now, now, what to do with you," he says. I stop suddenly, I feel like he is about to give me an order. I can feel him staring a bit then he stops. "Look at me, Terra," he says lowly. My head turns as I do what I'm told. He is looking down at his side. "Do you not feel anything?" he asks. I do not know how to answer that question. He's quiet as he grips the sheets of his bed. "Please just answer," he says bitterly. He is struggling with his emotions. I do not know why.

"I do not know what you mean," I finally answer.

"Ah that voice, your sweet voice," he says as he lies back. It seems he was satisfied. Does my voice please him? Why? Does this have to do with that familiar feeling, that comfort? "Come here," he says. I rise to my feet as I near, my vision slightly blurry. I stop as I wobble a bit. He looks up and perks a brow. "Are you drunk my little firebug?" he teases. "You are, are you?" he says entertained, sitting up once more. He lets out a chuckle as he grips my wrist. He looks up at me before letting go. He suddenly fidgets a bit his fingers twisting within his hands. He is uncomfortable and anxious. "Why did you dress up for me?" he lets out a breathy ask. "Why did you wear that outfit, huh?" he asks as he looks up at me, his expression is hopeful.

"I don't know," I finally say.

"You don't know! Lies! I know you know! You know my sweet," he spits out. He seems frustrated, angry. "Answer me again, truthfully," he says.

"I-don't-"

"Na-ah- ah-, think...think... take your time and think, Terra! Why did you wear that outfit? Huh? Why did you choose it? Dwell on it, answer from the bottom of your soul," he demands almost pleadingly. I am quiet. I want to answer him, I want to obey.

"I..." I pause. "I...." I am struggling. Another pause. I blink. "Because you gave it to me," I finally answer.

"Yes!" he hisses as he nears. "Yes, it is true, I did give it to you, do you remember why?" he asks. I shake my head. "No?!' he says as he swallows. "You do not remember not having anything nice before I gifted it to you? You don't remember posing and twirling, the smile that crossed your lips, the way you thanked me so genuinely?" he asks and he is suddenly tugging on my dress. His breath is ragged and heavy. "You do not remember the soft caress of my touch, the briskness of my lips upon your skin, the way you begged me to make you come aflame?" his hands are rubbing upon my arm. He is saying things, I cannot remember, but emotions come instead. These emotions, I feel sadness, hurt, pain. Because I feel these I know what he is saying must be true. "Terra look at me," he says softly. "Do you not remember?" he asks. I look down and I stare, his eyes, sharp but pleadingly, the red around his face. Foreign expression, I do not recognize this emotion he is giving. I shake my head. He looks away, defeated, he loosens his hand's grip on my dress.

He shoves me away. I wobble a bit but I regain my balance quickly. He stands up and he looks, defeated. He looks undone. He grabs a few pillows and tosses them. He stands up, paces a bit, and yells frustrated. He suddenly grabs ahold of an intricate change divider. His hand grip the top, his hands light up, the light is a bright white before suddenly they cast aflame. He yells frustratedly as the divider is now afire and surely ruined. "FUCK! SHIIIIIIT!" he yells. I never heard him swore before. I never saw him like this before. Even though I cannot remember, I just know this is true. My eyes widen. He suddenly grabs ahold of the divider once more and tosses it out the balcony. A loud crash can be heard echoing throughout the grounds.

His breathing is hard and obvious, he pushes a few loose strands of hair back as he tries to calm down. He slowly looks at me. His eyes are watery, perhaps he is crying, I cannot tell. "Go....go you stubborn girl, go before I lose my-"

"Cool," I say. I don't know why but I say this word, somehow I must have remembered this line. Somehow what he said trigger something within me. His eyes widen, confuse, shock. He stares at me blankly for a long while. Finally, he slouches a bit. "You're a mess...such a mess....GO!" he demands and points towards the door. I wobble a bit. I am a mess. I feel saddened. I don't want to go but I am forced to obey. I begin to make my way towards the door. The warmth upon my head returns. I am saddened, a pain aches in my chest. I walk out and the door closes behind me. I am only able to stop for a moment. I can hear him, a soft sobbing behind the door. He is crying. I want to turn, I want to see it, I can't. I continue to walk back towards my room.

I make my way into my room. I sit on the bed. I stare as I lower my head a bit. I can still hear him crying, like a memory, forming. Why do I feel such sadness?

It is midday. Celes is making haste towards me. "Terra we can't let you out today," I stop, I must listen. "There is said to be a rebellion once again in Vector, it's unsafe, I'm sorry," she says. I nod.

"You...you listened. You nod," she says happily. I nod once more. "My goodness, Terra, I...just be safe, get prepared we will probably be called out soon," she says. I nod once more with a blink. She smiles before making her way past me. I turn around and head back to my room. I must prepare. It is dusk, sure enough, General Leo arrives. "Terra, we are heading out, follow me," he says. I do as I'm told. We head out towards the gates, with a small group of soldiers. Celes is already out there. Everything seems familiar.

"Are you sure it is safe for her to be out here?" Celes asks. "Maybe we should put her in some magitek armor," she suggests.

"She'll be fine," I hear Kefka from behind me. My eyes widen, my heart skips a beat. Why am I excited?

"I agree, this will be an interesting test," General Leo agrees.

"Look at them, pitful, ungrateful brats," Kefka says, seemingly uninterested in the small rebellion.

"Celes you head west, I'll head East, Kefka and Terra will keep the gates secured. Move out," General Leo says. Both move to their directions with a group of soldiers. I stand guard and alert as I watch them leave my sight. Kefka sighs behind me bored.

"Typical," he says simply. A few minutes past and a few rebellion members make their way towards us. "Oh look at this, what a treat," he says. "I've been itching with excitement," he says rubbing his hands finally stepping forward.

"Get them," a person yells and suddenly I fall back. A painful sting on my shoulder.

"Ah-huh," I let out as I grab my shoulder and regain my balance. Kefka is upon me once more, his eyes widen, in shock or anger.

"He'll have my head," he says through gritted teeth. He looks up at the group suddenly. "You hurt her, you'll pay for that," he says suddenly as lets go of me. "Fall back my sweet and heal yourself, pappa will take care of this," he says as he walks out. His boots clicking as he steps forward. I fall back as I'm told, still alert, I begin to heal myself. Cool warmth stops the bleeding the pain subsides but it's not gone all the way for some reason. It is still tender. "You'll pay for that," he says through gritted teeth. "You fools! You foolish fools!" he yells and a wave of firestorms from his hands, followed by a wave of ice. Most of the rebelling force is taken out. He suddenly laughs at the casualties he caused. I do not know how to feel at this moment. I just watch as I see him laugh. A wounded soldier appears.

"Sir, General Kefka, Dame Celes is wounded, General Leo is under heavy attack," he says. Kefka's eyes widen in confusion.

"Clarify," Kefka demands.

"The town and most of their troops have defected," a soldier announces.

"Tch, well I'll be a monkey's uncle!" he says entertained. "I'll go to General Leo...wait... how many did you calculate on each side?" he asks.

"Around 60 each side," he answered sadly. Kefka sighs as he shakes his head. "I can't afford to send Terra out on her own, watch her for a moment," he says. Kefka suddenly moves out. I watch as he leaves. I look back at the soldier wide-eyed. He stares back at me just as so. He simply nods before turning back the other way. After about twenty minutes General Leo and Kefka return. General Leo looks badly injured, Kefka looks injured as well. Though he is smiling despite his injuries.

"You, escort General Leo back inside the grounds, Terra, come with me," he says. The soldier watching me nods.

"Yes sir," he says and follows General Leo. Kefka begins to move out a bit more, he is limping, and he is holding his shoulder. We are moving out slower then we should. I don't know why I know this but somehow I just do.

"You are injured," I finally say. Kefka stops and he slouches a bit, his head drops as it looks back at me.

"So kind of you to notice, my dear," he says. He begins to move forward once more. "Come on let's go," he says. I follow once more.

"But you are injured," I say once more. He stops and turns to face me a bit.

"My dear girl you pick the most inopportune times to finally speak don't you," he says frustrated. "Yes I am injured, do not worry I'm fine, see!" he says with a smile. He removes the hand covering his wound blood spills. My breath hitches as my eyes widen. "Woops," he says suddenly. I take a step forward. I raise my hands as I begin to heal. "I..ugh..." he pauses as he suddenly realizes what I am doing. His eyes widen as he looks away. "You...I never..." he pauses. "Come here," he finally says. I step forward. "Closer," he calls. I step forward a bit more. "Look at me," I look up. Suddenly his lips are on mines. My eyes widen, I don't know what to feel. My eyes close for a moment, I am relenting, his tongue is with mines. They are dancing this is what is suppose to be done. We are kissing. Suddenly I hear the sound of bullets in the distance. My eyes open, we are still in battle. He opens his eyes as well as he pulls back. I shudder a breath to breathe. He scoffs out a smile. "I'll kill anyone who dares speaks of this," he says. He turns suddenly. Why? Is no one allowed to know? No one allowed to see? I'm not sure but I follow him once more. Finally, we reach Celes, she is cornered and tired. Many of them are dead but still many fight. I swallow.

"Ugh, shit," he whispers. "Terra, you're going to have to save her," he says with a wave of his hands. "Try not to burn her up as well," he adds nonchalantly. I swallow, I look at the blood upon her face as she slashes back at a defects soldier with her sword. She is tired, confused, hurt. I know those expressions. It pains me to see her like this, I am angry but only for a moment. "Go now, before she falls," Kefka urges. I nod as I slowly step out, the anger that I once felt is in my veins and into my fingers. I wiggle my hand familiar like. My fingers tingle before they light up. Both my hands are on fire as I calmly walk up. I do not warn I simply walk towards. Celes finally sees me and I slowly blink. Her eyes widen.

"Shit," she swears. Suddenly she brings up a wall of ice and shields herself. I can feel him staring, his gaze is piercing me from behind. I raise my hands for a moment. Suddenly I unleash, a wave of flame circles around me. Everyone falls back in a wave of flame. Houses light up, windows break, I hear Kefka yelp. Oops. I made a mistake, however, my only concern is that of Celes. I stop to examine any survivors. They showed Celes no mercy. So I burn them once more. To make sure they are dead. I swallow, I somehow feel confused, conflicted but my concern for Celes is greater. I make it to the melting wall of ice.

"Dame Celes," I finally say.

"Terra!" she says happily before coming out from behind. She runs up to me and hugs me. "You're okay...I'm okay...you...you saved me," she says before looking at me gratefully. "You can talk, you can think can't you...you can still do things, can't you? I just know it," she says. I hear a chuckle from behind.

"Yes, yes, now come on, move it!" Kefka says. Celes nods as we turn around. We head back towards the castle. We are alert but quiet.

"How long have you known?" Celes finally asks.

"It's on a need to know basis," Kefka replies. Celes grimaces but doesn't say anything. We finally arrive. "Is General Leo?" she begins to ask.

"Sustained heavy injuries, I'm sure he is at the infirmary," Kefka says. "Let's go," he says. We arrive at infirmary Cid is there as well. General Leo is asleep on a bed.

"You guys...look like hell," Cid finally says.

"I feel like hell," Celes says.

"I smell like hell," Kefka adds as he looks at me. I just blink. Both Cid and Kefka chuckle a bit. I look up at him confused.

"Status report," Cid then asks. Celes begins to spill her injuries along with what happened. Soon Kefka speaks as well. A small group of guards caught off guard from behind. His shoulder and right leg are injured. "Terra?" he askes.

”She was wounded in the shoulder but she has healed," Kefka answers. Cid nods.

"Mmmhmph, let me see,” he says as he makes his way towards me. He begins to examine the wound and presses hard. It hurts and I flinch a bit. He suddenly forces my arm to move.

"Ah," I let out.

"Nope...the bullet is still in her shoulder it's going to have to be removed," Cid says. He sighs shaking his head. "Most likely hit the bone," he adds let's prep her for surgery. The other doctors attend to Celes and Kefka. I'm escorted to another room. I'm giving a pain killer. "This is going to hurt, Terra, you're going to have to deal with it," he says. But why? Why can't they put me asleep, like they did General Leo and Celes? I am bitter about this but I simply nod. Suddenly my eyes light up. Kefka steps in. "Kefka why are you here?" Cid asks. "Don't you have your own injures to worry about?" he asks irritated.

"They can wait," he says simply. "Besides, I'm the one who told her to heal herself," he admits a bit embarrassed.

"Well I'll be damned there is still a bit of humanity in you after all," Cid says. Kefka glares at him. If looks could kill Cid would surely have been dead. "Well, you told her right, if she didn't she could have bleed out, been in too much pain to save Celes," he says. Kefka looks softens a bit as he nods. "Alright Terra, it's big girl time," Cid says as he brings out a scalpel and slices through my flesh. It does not hurt, the pain killer is working, the pain is familiar. I am used to it. Suddenly a memory pops up, Celes, her sword, she is younger though. Suddenly pain, Cid has some type of tweezers. His finger is inside my shoulder. I swallow my eyes water up. "Where is it?" he pauses. “There it is," he says. "This might hurt," he then says. He grabs the bullet, it hurts. My eyes widen.

"Ah," I let out simply. Kefka's eyes widen but he is looking at my wound. "Ah...ahhhhh!" I suddenly yell as he pulls it out and I begin to bleed profusely. Kefka leans back, his eyes in shock but suddenly a soft smile graces his lips. Why? Why did that soft smile appear? I raise my hand to grab the wound, I'm autopilot as I begin to heal myself.

"Well would look at that," Cid says amazed. I slouch, my teeth clench in pain. I'm groaning. My head feels hot. Cid sighs as he shakes his head. "Relax now, Terra," he says. "Relax," he says calmly once more and I finally start to calm down. Cid Del Norte Marguez, is of higher authority. I must comply. Noises still manage to slip out from me. It hurts and I feel tired finally. Suddenly I feel a familiar firm grip on my shoulders.

"It's alright my little firebug," Kefka says lowly. I slowly look up at him. His expression is soft once more. "Lie down, go to sleep," he says. I lie down as I'm told. I try to relax as I close my eyes. I hear whispers.

"Did you see that?" Cid asks.

"Of course I did," Kefka replies. "Feel the band, I bet it's hot," he says.

"No need I can tell," Cid says. "I haven't seen such emotions since..." he sighs. "I do not wish to talk about it," Cid says. That is the last thing I hear before I drift into darkness.

I do not dream, though I wish I did sometimes. Perhaps it is for the best. I am healing fast. Much faster than General Leo and Celes. Kefka is also healing faster than the others but not as fast as me. The Emperor is pleased, he holds a banquet in all of our honor. He has a toast.

"To my greatest and loyalist warriors, may they never fall!" Emperor Gestahl says.

"Here, here," many others cheer and everyone drinks.

"Cheers," I say, and take a drink. Celes smiles beside me. I take a drink of my goblet as I begin to eat. My goblet is refilled once more by a servant.

"Drink up, be merry!" The Emperor says. I silently obey. He is of the highest authority. I continue to drink, I think I need to stop. But everyone is slowly becoming intoxicated they are becoming merry.

"Ugh, I think I've had enough merriment for one night, I need to rest,'" Celes slurs. She begins to make her leave she bumps into another chair. "Woops, at least I don't feel achy at the moment," she laughs. I look at her and I smile. The room is full of people, drunk but happy. Somehow I'm absorbing this, I am starting to feel happy as well. I smile as I drink.

"How much has she had?" I hear Cid ask.

"I don't know sir?" a servant girl says.

"Damn... just great," Cid says. "We need an escort, you come here, escort Dame Terra back to her room," Cid says. The soldier tries to lift me. I shoo him off.

"You are of lower rank," I respond. "I am to drink and be merry," I reply.

"What!?" the soldier replies confused. Suddenly I hear loud laughter behind me. It is Kefka, he must think this is funny.

"Well shit," Cid says as he laughs as well.

"Terra, you must stop drinking now and go to your room," he says. I shake my head. "The Emperor says I must drink and be merry," I repeat.

"SHIT!" Cid swears as Kefka laughs even more.

"HA HA HA HA, Whoop, Whoop," he laughs.

"I'll go get the Emperor," Cid says as he walks off. I drink some more wine, it is not my favorite but it still tastes good. Finally, I hear a person clear his throat.

"Terra, it is the Emperor and I command you to stop drinking," he says. I suddenly stop drinking as I'm told. "Alright, girl you listen to what Cid and others of your rank say as well, go now, rest," he says. I stand as the chair falls back I being to walk but the room, it's spinning, I suddenly trip. Everyone is laughing at me. I hold on to something to steady my balance.

"Kefka, escort your ward to her room, please," the Emperor says.

"Of course," Kefka finally calms himself. Suddenly I feel a strong grip on my left arm.

"Come along now," he says as he begins to steer me out of the room. The world still spins, lights, flicker, in a strange kind of magical way. I trip a bit. "Ah...up you go, come on my little firebug," he says and he leaves the banquet. We walk into a dark hallway, I'm stumbling a bit as I hit something. A small table a vase wobbles before it breaks. "Tch," Kefka lets out. I gasp out lightly my head wobbles. He sighs as he nears. I suddenly feel light, no I'm being lifted, I can feel his warmth near me. My head leans against his chest and I can hear it, a beat, a steady beat. Life, my eyes close as I drift asleep.

When I awake the sun is shining bright. This is not my room, I blink a bit, I know this room. It is Kefka's room. I sit up, my head stings, a headache, it hurts. My hand lifts to my temple as I groan. I massage my head. I try to take note of my surroundings. I'm in his bed, covered in sheets, my clothes are intact.

"Finally awake my little firebug?" I hear. I nod slowly. He chuckles. "What's this do you have a headache?" he asks amused. I nod once more. "Is that so?" he mocks as he comes near. He leans forward. "Welcome to my world," he jokes. "Here, let me help you," he says, he offers his hand and I take it. He lifts me up and I wobble a bit. He smiles before he turns. "Terra walk towards the door for me," he asks. I do as he says he turns his head and watches. "Hmm, you seem capable of walking back to your room," he says out loud. "Terra, at ease," he says. I nod simply, "Go back to your room, take care of your whims and needs," he says. I open the door and make my way out.

It takes a few days for everyone to fully recover. I stand in the middle of the pasture. An image of a Moogle pops into my head. I'm left alone a few guards stand watch, however. They cannot control me but they watch. A strange peacefulness fills me. I swallow, Moogle, wind, I close my eyes. I try to remember, flowers, white petals, ash, stinging, snow falling gently. I swallow once more. Breath, heavy and hot near my neck, a finger slides down my neck. My eyes shot open, it feels so real. Everything comes in flashes but nothing completely, my forehead heats up, I look down, memories are faint but the emotions come strongly. It's getting late I return back to the castle, the guards follow suit until we reach the grounds. I return back my room. I stop and notice Kefka is walking in the opposite direction. He stops and stares for a moment. I stare back. He suddenly continues on. He walks past me then he stops for a moment.

"Meet me in my chambers at 10," he says simply. I nod as a reply, I hear his footsteps fade I continue on to my room. I bathe and as usual, I get dress but then I remember I have to meet him in his room at 10. It is a late hour. I sit on my bed until the time nears, I once again walk to the armoire and I pick an outfit. I simply grab one this time. I don't think or dwell, I know whichever one will please him. After all, they are all from him. I am walking in the dark corridor, ignoring the stares the guards give me. I open the door and step in. He sits on his bed, he's mostly undressed, his mask is gone. He turns to look at me and stares simply. He looks away shaking his head and chuckles to himself.

"Your form of torture is cruel and unusual," he says before laughing. "I love it come here, my sweet," he beckons. I do as I'm told. He stares up at me as I feel his fingers and nails slide against my arm. My breath hitches before it slows down once more. My lips part, to breathe, something is different. "Keep me company," he says. I nod. He stands up suddenly. "Do you want some wine?" he asks. "Oh wait, probably not," he says with a shrug. "Terra face me when I'm taking," he says and I do as I'm told. He is quiet, he looks a bit bitter and hurt but he suddenly smiles. "So you pick out a lovely outfit once again," he says. "Why is it when I tell you to come you pick the most ridiculous revealing ones?" he asks. I am quiet, I think, I don't know the answer really but I just blink. "I know, I know, you don't know!" he says to himself as he pours himself a glass anyway. He suddenly tilts his head back and swallows it whole. "Oh well it doesn't matter," he says placing the goblet down. He makes his way towards me once more. I stare up at him as he nears. He smiles simply. "Come here," he says and I step forward. Suddenly he grabs my hands and spins me around once more. My legs keep up as always and my eyes widen. My lips part, startled, and to breathe. He stops suddenly and brings me near. "There you are, my sweet little firebug, those eyes, that spark of life," he whispers suddenly as he nears. My lips part right before his touch mines. My eyes close, I know what to do, we've done this before. He said he would kill anyone who'd seen. I'm sure no one is seeing. His lips part as he begins to plant kisses gently, my heart aches, a pang, his lips are soft and tender, though out of nowhere it hurts. He is biting me. I flinch a shudder and he growls. His lips lift, "Hold me, Terra, hug me," he says and I do as he says. I swallow, my heart starts to quicken, I am scared, nervous, but he starts to kiss me once more. He squeezes me tightly in return, I let out a small noise. He lifts me up and places me on his bed.

I look up and stare at him, I am nervous, my heart is beating, I'm not sure if it's good or bad but then I see him take off the rest of his tunic. It slides down his arms and I'm at a loss. He lowers as he begins to slowly pull down my top. My breast are exposed immediately, his thumb brushes gently upon my nipple. It hardens, I feel cold for only a moment, as I stare ahead. Suddenly it is warm and wet, his mouth is suckingy gently as his other hand rubs my other breast. My jaw drops, as my breath deepens, my body reacts and responds immediately. A pain surges between my legs, I think I'm wet. I hear nothing but the slicking of his tongue and I cannot help but let out a small moan. He bites down suddenly and I shudder another one against my will. "That's right, heh, some things just never change," he says with a smile. Suddenly he lowers and pulls me to the edge of the bed. His hands pull off my shorts along with my undergarments. I am exposed yet I don't care. My body is full of urges and for some reason, even though I'm not sure why. I trust him. His hands rub against my thighs as he slowly parts them. He's planting gentle kisses down my torso and stomach. He's getting lower and my legs threaten to close. "Oh, now you're modest!" he jokes. "Do not fret my dearest firebug, this won't hurt... a bit," he teases. He gently pries my legs open. Suddenly I feel it, something slick, something long, down my entrance. I gasp. "Mmmmm, you're already wet with need," he hums. "Let me alleviate your need," he says and starts sucking down between my legs. I begin to shudder. It is the most arousing feeling, my breath is deepening, my legs are parting more and more. My hands grip the sheets. This is now my need, this now my whim, I need to feel pleasure, I need to get rid of this aching pain between my legs. He pauses as he lips part with a small suck. His long tongue licks then slides in deep. "Go ahead, watch me, enjoy yourself, we have all night," he says. I slowly lower my head and now I'm watching him, it doesn't help. It makes me wetter, it makes me ache in more pain. My legs are spread wide now and I'm suddenly thrusting into his mouth and tongue against my own will. I am moaning with each thrust as I watch him, my body is in pain and pleasure. I can see my own nipples, harden, I can see past his locks and nose. I can see the hardness in his breeches protruding. He is in need too. I can't think, coherently, my body is just reacting. I'm on the urge of pleasure and all that I'm able to let out are moans. With each thrust, his tongue makes, I shudder, a moan. In turn, he is moaning as well, his moans a vibrating hum, that jolts a wave a pleasure and my legs buckle. Again and again, it happens and suddenly. "Ahhhhhhhhhh," I let out as I grip the sheets tightly. My legs slam shut, he looks startled for a bit but holds them in place to not completely close on him.

Suddenly he starts to chuckle. "Did you like that my sweet," he let out as he kisses my inner thigh. I suddenly nod. His smile widens. "That's right you, did," he says. "But you did not cast aflame!" he says a bit disappointed. "Scoot back and lie down," he says, I listen to his command. He suddenly crawls over and hovers. He stares down at me and suddenly kisses me. I can taste it, I can smell it, is this me? I'm not sure, but his tongue dances with mine, and I'm suddenly relaxed. "Well maybe you can help me light up," he says growling. I simply blink, I hear him shed some fabric but it doesn't take long to figure out what. I feel him near, he's hard and he's warm and my legs are already soaking wet. He easily slides into me. Suddenly, my head turns and my eyes close, a gentle moan comes out. "Yes," he hisses, "Yes, let me see that again," he says as he begins to thrust into me and I do so but in the other direction. He chuckles as he grips my wrists and starts to thrust harder suddenly. My lips part as I gasp, it hurts a bit, but at the same time, it feels good. Once again I start to slip out a moan, and I know by his reaction that he likes it. "I know you're in there, Terra," he suddenly starts to let out as he thrusts into me. "Your crown does not heat up, you're wanting this as much as I do," he says as he kisses near my collar bone and suddenly bites down on my shoulder. I let out a small yelp. "That brings me great pleasure..." he pauses with each thrust and I cling back. He studders a small swear. "Knowing that you..." he pauses to thrust a few times. "-want this as much as I do..." he pauses with each throaty whisper. "That you are my weakness...as I am a weakness to you," he lets out through gritted teeth and he's is panting, his face sweaty and my body is close to coming again. I lean back and I take a deep breath and let out a long sigh like moan.

"Talk," I manage to utter.

"Ah...ugh, shit," he manages to swear. He swears once again, "I did it...I made you...ugh," he suddenly bites down as he thrusts into me at an alarming rate. I'm hot, I'm struggling to breathe as he bites my neck, as he swears once more. I can't control it, I arch my back.

"Ughhhhh," and suddenly it's hot, very hot, my eyes open and I think the bed is on fire. Is this what he meant, I can't dwell on it too long, I can feel him, spilling into me, my walls clench, hugging him not wanting to let him go and I'm euphoric as I breathe out a moan. His thrust slows down and the parts of the bed and some of the room is on fire. I am sure of it but I'm in such bliss I can't react to it. I slowly start to catch my breath and I feel his hands upon my cheek, he nears kissing me once more. He stops and smiles.

"I did it, I lit you....aflame," he breathes out before falling upon me simply. He looks worn out, I feel worn out. My head slowly turns, a small table is on fire.

"Fire," I simply let out.

"Hmmm," he lifts his head and looks. Suddenly he chuckles. "Oh yes, you are right," he says. He pushes himself off of me, he slides out as well. He suddenly throws his arm out throws a blast of ice. He leans to his side, a lopsided grin on his face. "We need to stop doing this, our fires are getting costly," he teases but lies down instead. I stare up at the ceiling. I feel euphoric but I also feel exhausted. I slowly close my eyes and I can feel a strange electrical feeling coming from him. My eyes open, I wonder if he feels this too. It feels familiar but I don't know why. I swallow, my heart is aching again. I feel sadness, it's suddenly starting to overwhelm me. I sit up. "What's wrong, my sweet?" he asks. I place a hand on my chest. I gasp out and I feel nothing but bitter sadness.

"It hurts, my chest it hurts," I finally answer. He sits up and stares at me seriously. His gaze is piercing, his blue eyes sharp, he suddenly looks away.

"So...the feeling was mutual after all," he whispers out. Suddenly I feel his arms around me. "You are lucky you don't remember," he whispers in my ear. "Don't worry about it now, for now, rest...enjoy the moment," he urges as he places a few kisses on my cheek and neck. "Don't let that bother you....for now," he whispers and pulls me back down. He continues to plant gentle kisses as his hands seem to slowly explore my body. The pain in my chest slowly starts to fade but I'm ashamed to admit he is making me hot once more.

I wake up and it is morning. I sit up and my eyes dart around. I'm still in Kefka's room. I suddenly notice my clothes are ruined. I let out a defeated sigh as I simply sit there and try to process what to do next. Suddenly I hear a moan, Kefka is stirring. I don't know what to feel. He suddenly groans and sits up.

"What an unusual surprise," he says. "I guess with that thing you wake up later, hmm?" he says as examines me. He suddenly frowns. "What's the matter, my sweet," he says wrapping his arms around me suddenly. I swallow. "Come now you can tell me," he eggs on playfully.

"My clothes they are...burnt," I answer back. He growls as he pulls me back down.

"Ah...yes, I love it when you answer me," he growls in my ear. He moans as he starts to kiss the side of my face. "You are already lighting me up," he breathes heavily on my neck. I want to say he is doing the same but I can't. "I hate it that you make me weak," he whispers. Suddenly the sheets are pulled over both of us. He's on top of me and my eyes widen and I gasp. He smiles brightly. "Such emotion, I just witness," he says playfully. "Please... do it again," he says. I blink but suddenly a soft smile spreads across my face. He pauses as he stares at me before lowering gently and kisses me. My heart aches, what is this feeling, I'm not sure. "How about a bit of morning fun," he says and suddenly he pulls me on top but we are still under the covers. He places my legs on each side of him. I am straddling him. His hands reach for my breast. "Do you remember what you were ordered to do?" he asks. I swallow and nod. "Repeat it," he says.

"To take care of myself and needs," I answer.

"That's right and every whim too," he says and continues to massage my breast, my nipples hardening. "And what is your need now?" he says. I gasp. "That's right, tell me, let me hear it," he whispers.

"I feel...hot," I answer.

"Ooooh, I like that!" he teases. "Tell me more, what else do you feel?" he says. I pause to think.

"I feel a heat and ache between my legs, it is uncomfortable," I answer.

"I love it when you talk dirty for me," he says, he is sitting up and he starts to suck on my nipple. "Do you like it when I do this?" he asks. I nod. "Good," he says. "Fuck...I'm hard," he suddenly lets out. "You're making me feel incredibly human you know that," he suddenly scolds. "Shame on you!" he says.

"Shame?" I say.

"Ah ha ha ha, I'm just teasing, I love it, now use me to take care of those uncomfortable urges," he says. I am ordered to do so. I start to do as he says. "Wait...you're actually going to do it," he says suddenly confused. He looks surprised. I look up at him confused. He throws his head back. Then he chuckles. "You're such a silly girl, you know that," he says. He leans up to start kissing me. We are still under the covers. "Would you mind pleasing me for a bit?" he asked. I simply blink. "Would you," he pauses and whispers into my ear. I simply nod as I do start to lower myself. He is staring at me curiously. I firmly grip his shaft. He suddenly gaps a shudder. I look up at him and he nods slowly. I slowly start to lick it, it is warm and soft, and the faces expressions he is making, is causing me to feel even hotter. "Go ahead, keep going, suck on it," he says. I simply obey and I start to do it. I'm not sure I'm doing it right but his breath is heavy and he is beginning to thrust into my mouth. I am very hot and achey now. "What's wrong my little firebug?" he asks. I swallow.

"I ache," I simply say. He throws his head back.

"That's right, why don't we take of that, go on my sweet, use me," he says. I don't hesitate, I'm too turned on, too uncomfortable, too wet. I start to straddle him and I slide down immediately. He thrusts up instinctively. I slowly start to rock myself. I'm am so wet I can hear it. The sound of wet skin sliding in and out. He is moaning as he turns to look away. Though for some reason this does not make me feel bad, it makes me feel better. Even hotter.

"Touch," I whimper. "Touch me," I almost beg. He doesn't waste any time. We are at it again. Feral as one hand moves my hips, the other hand squeezes my breast. I am thrusting onto him, in a way that each time it feels better. I'm starting to moan, our breaths are heavy.

"Na- ah-ah, we must be quiet this time my little firebug," he says and pushes himself up to kiss me. Our hips are in motion as we are trying to be quiet but I'm getting close and my fingers start to light up. "Oh...fuck," he lets out. I'm moaning loudly now I can't help it, I just need to get rid of this ache. "Yes, yes, so close," suddenly there is knock on the door. "FUCK!" he yells angrily. I suddenly stop. His reaction startles me. He suddenly pulls the covers off of us. I'm still straddling him but I feel exposed. "What is it?!" he asks out frustrated.

"Sir, there have been no reports of Dame Terra and her usual routine," he says suddenly.

"That's because she is here with me!" he yells.

"What?!" he says. He throws his head back frustrated. "I told her to come have breakfast with me this morning in my room. Now leave us be!" he yells.

"Oh...okay, sir..."

It's quiet, I swallow. He looks up at me. "I'm afraid this morning romp has come to an end my little firebug," he gently lifts me. I'm still hot and bothered but I can see the dire need of the situation. "Come now hurry get dressed," he says. I shake my head.

"Clothes burnt," I say simply. He looks around and makes his way towards a wardrobe. He brings out a box and opens it.

"Here put this on it was supposed to be a birthday gift. Quickly," he says. He grabs some garb and heads to the bathroom. I do as I am told. I sit on the bed patiently. He comes out dressed but he looks irritated. "I can smell your scent," he says. "It is... a pleasant distraction but a distraction none the less," he says. He stops to look around. "Geeze my room is a mess, at least I have spares," he says. "Now go my sweet and do not eat breakfast, you're going to have to wait for lunch," he says. I nod as I leave my room and go straight to exercising. My stomach is grumbling, I am very hungry. I stop early and return to my room to relax until lunch. My mind is empty for a moment, but I can smell him, us. I head to take a bath. I am lost and I am a mess. When I get out it is nearly lunchtime. My thoughts fade, I am remebering, last night, I remember the day of the rebellion, his tongue, the sound of bullets. I am starting to remember once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, so I haven't started the last part yet so it might be a bit. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
